<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>supernatural said homophobia rights by chadsuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435103">supernatural said homophobia rights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke'>chadsuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's got a baby.</p><p>(not to be taken srsly at all)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>supernatural said homophobia rights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wow i cant believe that supernatural said homophobia rights. ive been giggling constantly since the news dropped. and yes, someone actually fucking requested it and i wrote it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Cas,” Dean says, staring. “The hell is that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s a baby,” Castiel tells him. “Half-human and half-angel.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean blinks once, twice. “So when a Mommy Angel and a Daddy Human love each other very much...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Castiel nods. “It was the other way around, but yes, certainly.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay,” Dean says. “So. Why do you have it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The baby’s parents are not able to raise them,” Castiel says simply. “So I thought that we could raise the baby.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean frowns at him. “Me... and you? I dunno, Cas, isn’t that kinda gay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am gay, Dean,” Castiel tells him serenely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean pauses. Mulls that over. “I’m going to say a slur now,” he says.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just let me cover the baby’s ears.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hate myself. anyway. thanks for reading, you can find me on tumblr on my writing blog <b>ftcoye</b> and my personal <b>chadsuke</b>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>